


I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [8]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Requited Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs felt still in her chest. Her eyes <i>burned</i> as she pushed through the small crowd that had formed in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerennialSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/gifts).



> Even though I'm not doing prompts at the moment, I got a really great one and decided to inflict this on everyone else

She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs felt still in her chest. Her eyes _burned_  as she pushed through the small crowd that had formed in the street.

Rubble was scattered along the street and the half-collapsed building looked like it was mocking her.

Red-gloved arms wrapped around her, trying to hold her back.

“Miss Hilda-” They said, trying to keep her in place.

“He’s in there!” She shouted, break free and running. She ran and ran and pushed her way through a collapsed doorway. The building wasn’t stable and it groaned around her.

“HILDA!” She heard them shout as she disappeared inside, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care because she saw him. She saw him, crumpled on the ground.

Her feet carried her and her legs dropped her to her knees beside him.

“No, no no _nononono_ ,” She muttered, over and over as she lifted his head. His head lolled against her hoodie, eyes closed, a large scrape on the left side of his forehead.

“X-Ray!” She called, holding him close. “Come on, wake up. Please wake up! You’re a superhero! Wake up!”

Tears burned her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arm around him.

“Don’t do this to me, X-Ray. You’re a superhero! Act like it, Jesus Christ!”

Her hand gripped his cape, looking for something solid to ground herself.

“X-Ray, please! Not now! _Please_!”

Small, dark patches bloomed on his shoulder from where her face was pressed against him.

“Ray, I love you, come on wake up. I love you so much and it’s so stupid because I never told you so you have to wake up because you need to _know_ , Ray. You need to know that I love your dumb face and your stupid jokes and how stupidly proud you get when you and Vav save the day and how smug you get when you win at video games. I love you so much so can you just please _wake up_!”

Hilda’s grip tightened and she let herself weep.

She felt something on the side of her face and leaned back. She looked straight into brown eyes and saw the small smile on their face.

“Love you too, Hilda.” X-Ray said quietly, using what strength he had to rest his hand on her cheek. She gripped his hand, crying harder. She felt as his breathing became more laboured.

“Stay with me, Ray.” She ordered. “HE’S ALIVE. SOMEONE HELP US! HE’S ALIVE!” She shouted over her shoulder. The sound of footsteps began to float through the air.

“Hilda,” X-Ray said, grabbing her attention again. He looked pale. She finally saw the dark liquid beneath him.

“Don’t you dare, Ray. Don’t you dare.” She warned. “Just a few more minutes. Just stay awake for a few more minutes.”

“Hilda,” X-Ray repeated, tucking the loose hairs behind her ear. “I love you, Hilda. I really really do.”

“Ray, you can’t do this to me. Ray don’t do this!” She shouted, her grip tightening. The footsteps were much closer.

“I love you, even if you are a massive nerd.” He said, trying for a smile.

“I love you too, you huge dork.” Hilda said, her throat tight. She felt him go lax in her arms and she cried.

Someone pulled her away and she let them. The red-gloved arms surrounded her and she didn’t pull away. She just cried and held onto them.

“He’s gone. He’s gone.” She said, her voice thick with tears staining the Union flag in front of her.

“I know.” They said, their own voice full of tears. “I know.”

They both felt their hearts begin to rip apart and they cried for their fallen friend and love. It was the only thing they could do; the only thing that made sense when their world had just shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made you super sad, feel free to cry in my [ ask box ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/ask)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Only Live Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691114) by [PerennialSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/pseuds/PerennialSage)




End file.
